Crossing the distance
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: Naruto is addicted to the internet with the focus on... Fanfiction. Here he finds an author with amazingly written works and after the first review was sent, their relationship blossoms. But will it survive when Naruto finds out Sasuke lives in another country? SasuNaru, AU, yaoi. M-rated for content in fics written by Sasuke and maybe for other things later on. Naruto's POV.
1. Chapter 1

A new SasuNaru story from me! I should be updating other fics and this one was in my poll... Now it's not anymore and I will update it whenever I am inspired to write for it :)

Hopefully you will identify with this story. The intro is rather long and mostly how I am on the computer or phone... And if it's not me, it's my good friend xLoveless19 who I've based some aspects on! Check out her stories as well since she writes for this lovely pairing too! And vote for my poll, please! I will love you to bits.

...

A door was kicked closed as a young man strolled into his apartment, arms filled with groceries and other things you needed when you lived on your own, like toilet paper. Who would've thought that stuff was so expensive? Well, of course he could've chosen a cheaper brand, but he loved the triple layered baby skin soft white paper to wipe off with. Still it was just paper. Why did it have to cost so much? And why did it seem like the dish soap was just vanishing from its bottle? It wasn't like he did a lot of dishes. Avoiding that was something that occurred more often. Doing the dishes was just such a chore and if there was one thing he didn't want to do anymore, it was chores. He lived on his own now! He was a grown up!

These were just some of the things Naruto thought of as he placed the groceries in the right places, moving from the fridge back to the cabinet and then kneel down to reach the bottom drawer.

His day had been long, in the morning starting with classes he had to attend and as soon as he was done there he had to go into work. Not that he minded it much. He wanted to go to college to ensure a better future and someone had to pay for classes. Naruto never wanted to bother his foster parent who had enough on his mind anyway. It was better if he did this himself and it taught him a lot. Naruto was much more responsible now, not spending too much money on things he didn't need. He even ate healthier, sometimes, when he accidently passed by the vegetables isle.

Today he would not eat healthy though. That was the benefit of working at a ramen shop. His favourite ramen shop, Ichiraku's. When he got off around dinnertime his boss would always let him go with a barbeque pork serving. And of course that made him work more often around dinner time, so that he could take some home. It truly was the best dish that existed.

Pouring himself a glass of coke Naruto got ready to enjoy his meal in his favourite spot of the house. Yeah, he had become one of those people who couldn't live without his computer or smart phone for that matter. When he was younger he loved being outside, playing around and goofing off. But then he got older. Puberty hit him and his interests had moved towards different things. Staying in contact with friends was very important, but eventually it wasn't satisfying enough. There was something else he needed and he had found it in a certain community.

The chair creaked under his weight and rolled a little to the side, because why would it listen? The bowl of ramen was placed on the desk right next to the glass of coke and then finally the power button could be pressed. The instant flash of the screen lighting up made Naruto feel happy.

And then the computer decided it was time for updates… With a groan Naruto leaned back in his desk chair, the back rest moving with him a little. Why did this always happen at the most inconvenient times? Not that there was a convenient time. Updates were always annoying and Naruto never even noticed the difference. What is it updating?! There are no changes! Even the update from Windows 8 to Windows 8.1 didn't change a lot. Oh great, I have a new button in the corner that doesn't do shit. Or at least this was what Naruto thought of it.

Deciding the wait would be too long to refrain from eating that delicious smelling food, Naruto reached for the bowl and immediately started shuffling it in. Taking his time with food was something foreign to Naruto. If the enjoyed something it had to be eaten fast and fill his little stomach. It's why he always wanted a second bowl. People told him to savour the moment, but that's very hard when you instantly feel like stuffing your face.

A loud burp escaped Naruto's lips, letting the whole world know he was done with his food, right when his computer was also done updating and was ready to accept his password. Of course he typed it in wrong the first time… and the second time, because he was in too much of a hurry. But the third time he did typed it in while looking at his fingers, going as slow as possible and he got in!

The app page opened with all these useless programs he hardly used. He understood that this was easier and all, but really Naruto only used the desktop and the programs opened there. So he instantly pressed the icon for that and it guided him through. Of course it was great staring at his pretty wallpaper of some kind of starry sky he stole from the internet. Google images was his best friend sometimes. But now he just wanted to get on the internet. Pressing the button for Mozilla Firefox. Yes, he prefers that over Google Chrome. Yes, he understands why you prefer the other one. At least understand he's not using Internet Explorer. It could've been worse.

The familiar sound of Skype opening caught Naruto's attention, but it didn't flash orange, so nothing interesting had happened. He would forget that for now, because finally Firefox was opening! And then the loading took ages… Why? Because Naruto always saved too many tabs and forced Firefox to open them all at the same time. He couldn't really blame for it taking its time. It was his own doing really. As if he used all those tabs every day. He did, that was the sad part of it. He now had about twenty tabs saved… It definitely took some time for it to load them all…

New emails. This was how Naruto would start his computer time. Actually this was how Naruto started his day. As soon as he woke up he would grab his phone from his nightstand and check for new emails. He was an addict. The thing is most of the emails were junk mail, uninteresting things he immediately deleted. But sometimes he would get fun emails and he would stalk the hell out of it. So this was also how his time on the computer started. The first tab he would look at was Windows Live Mail or Outlook or whatever it was called now. Hotmail was still the easier term. Yeah, he could go and use Gmail, but he has had this email address since he was like thirteen. It just seemed like too much trouble to make a new one. Call it laziness.

To any other person his emails weren't very interesting, but to him and the people that were part of his favourite community this was the best news he could get. There was a new story update and finally he would know what had happened after Thor admitted to Loki that he had more feelings for him that went beyond brotherly love. Who leaves such a cliff-hanger! That was just cruel! Stupid writers that knew exactly how to keep people reading and then of course not update in months! Shame on those people!

But before he started reading this amazing new update Naruto would check all the new posts on Tumblr. If the writer could wait this long with their update, Naruto could wait a little longer with reading it and telling the author how awesome they are, with some added guilt tripping of the "update now" line.

A laugh bubbled up when he saw a gif of a little kitten tumbling of a chair, looking rather confused about how it got on the ground after that. Even if the internet was filled with way too much cat stuff, Naruto still found it adorable and hilarious to look at it all. The silly stories people tell and the little clips people tape of their cats doing the weirdest things. It made the internet a happier place in his opinion.

With enough reblogging and liking posts Naruto finally got back to the email of an updated story. In the end it actually wasn't even a chapter. The author had left a note that it was going to rewrite every single chapter, because the plot wasn't good and there were plot holes or whatever. What?! Naruto had never even thought any of those things! The story was perfect as it was and rewriting it was a crime! This story was never going to be finished and it made Naruto very sad. Would his favourite pairing ever really happen?

Immediately Naruto's happy mood from looking at cute kittens did a one eighty and he became annoyed. This had practically ruined his evening. His whole plan on reading this fic until it was time to go to bed just went out the window. What was he supposed to do now, huh? Writer of said fic? Why not rewrite the thing when it was actually finished? Don't do it halfway through!

His mouse moved over the different tabs he had opened, contemplating which one he should click. Which one would entertain him enough? In the end he chose to see if there were any new fic updates that he could read. He had planned on reading, so he was going to, damn it!

The tab for Thor fanfiction was always open, filters set on the two characters Thor and Loki. Yeah, he was a sucker for the blond Viking and the raven haired iceman. God, they looked amazing together. Just the stark contrast of their appearance. Not to mention how playful their relationship was and even though they denied it often, those two loved each other a lot. In Naruto's opinion of course. The thing though with the filter was that other characters would also be dumped there and rarely were there any fics for ThorKi. It was so unfair. Yeah, he got that it was not canon, but it could be!

The other filter he used was the rating filter. It was always on M-rated, because he knew most fics there were not in fact M, they were Ma-rated. If he was going to read a story, he also wanted some pervy stuff. Can you really blame him? It was delicious to read about his two favourite characters doing all sorts of things together.

Naruto had to flip through two pages of fics before his eyes finally landed on one he could actually read. At first he was reluctant to. The summary seemed interesting enough, but it was tagged as angst and Naruto was not a big fan of that. But it's not like there was anything else to read and he could at least give it a try, right? The back button was clicked in a flash and he could do something else then. Like browse more of Tumblr or maybe go to 9gag… So many options.

The story started setting a nice image on how everything looked. The clothes the people wore and the way the buildings seemed to light up in the bright sun shining above. It was a good way to start and Naruto was interested to read on, see which character the author would begin with.

It started with Thor and we followed him down the stairs towards the basement where Loki was locked up in his cell. As the summary had said it was set during movie two and would be slightly AU, since we all knew Thor never visited Loki until the last moment where he needed Loki. Still it was nice to read about Thor actually going down there and talking to his brother.

The focus was solely on Thor, the author using his POV entirely. There was just one thing that bothered Naruto and that was Thor's thoughts. They were too… negative. Thor was not one to have such depressing thoughts, but that of course was also Naruto's opinion. One the author of this fic obviously didn't share.

There was only one chapter for now, but Naruto still wanted to read more when he finished it. He wanted to know if Thor's thoughts would change. If he would carry himself like the strong Viking he was.

With a click of the mouse Naruto tabbed the review box and started typing.

_This is a really interesting story so far. I like how you describe things and make sure you also focus on the little details like what they are wearing and things like that. It really made me imagine what it would look like out there._

_I do wonder though how far you're going to take the angst bit. I have to admit I usually don't read angst, because the sorrow and pain of the story affects me a little, but your summary was interesting enough to pull me in. I think Thor could be a little stronger in his thoughts and have a little more hope about Loki's future, but of course this is just my opinion. Just add some cheer to the story and of course some loving moments later on ;) I do expect some sexy times later on with it being M-rated and all._

_Looking forward to an update! This story shall be followed._

_Ramenlover123_

Naruto Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Brands © said brands

Thor characters © Marvel

Let me know what you think so far!

I actually am not very familiar with the Thor fandom and I might make some mistakes here and there about that. Sorry about that in advance!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two! Hopefully more moments you can identify with. This is definitely not all me :P Enjoy!

_..._

_Subject: Review_

_Thanks for the review. It's always nice to hear something back from a reader. I'm glad my summary was good enough to get you to read it. There are more like you who dislike angst, but I am not sure how bad it will get. My previous stories could get quite dark, so it really depends on where the story leads me. I hope it won't get too bad for you to stop reading it. _

_Don't worry about the sex though. It's always in there. Can't stop myself from writing something sexual. It's as if my inner muse wants me to write about sex and it's a good way to cut down the angst a bit, right? _

_Thanks again for the review and letting me know what you liked about the story. I shall update as soon as I can._

That's what Naruto's morning started out with. His alarm had gone off, way too early for his taste, but he was probably already stretching it time wise. Still he look his time to load the new emails on his phone, laying it down on the matrass while he pulled the sheets up a little higher to cover his body. Impatiently he stared at the device, disliking how long it took to actually get his new emails to show. Wi-Fi sucked.

Most new emails hadn't been very interesting and Naruto thought he had seriously wasted two minutes of his life waiting on it, until he scrolled down and noticed the new PM he had received. At first he assumed it was from one of his fanfiction friends, the ones he had met online and had stayed in contact with. But then he saw the unfamiliar name and was seriously confused. Who was this? The message after that was clear enough though and Naruto was pleasantly surprised by the answer. Most authors actually didn't answer to his reviews, but the few that did always became his friends and sometimes he would sneak in a request here and there. It truly was beneficial to be friends with awesome writers.

Naruto hated replying on his phone though and he didn't have much time anyway, so he would skip it until he got back home again. It's not like the other was waiting on his reply in the first place and Naruto kind of wanted to get a glimpse at the person's profile. See what kind of writer he or she was. How often would they update and what other stories were posted on their profile? If it was filled with information, you really could learn a lot about a person, in Naruto's opinion. Except when it was filled with copy and paste stuff, like his profile. Don't judge him! He just didn't know what to write on there. He wasn't an excellent writer and didn't have a way with words. What was he supposed to blab about? How much he loved ramen? Wait, he actually did that right before the copy-paste stuff…

Anyway, that was how his morning started. After the extra five minutes spend on reading the new emails in bed, Naruto quickly jumped out from the warmth of his duvet and practically ran towards his bathroom. He didn't have time to take a shower… He still took one. His first class was boring anyway and he only took it because he had to. Otherwise he couldn't graduate or something. He hadn't been paying attention when his mentor or whatever was explaining all this to his class.

By the time he got out of the shower of course he only had about ten minutes left to do the rest. Don't blame him for taking too long in the shower. Do you have any idea how good it feels to have that warm spray of water waking you up in the morning? Naruto just liked wasting time in the shower. It did cut into his time of doing other things though, like eating and picking out clothes that were a little more fashionable than his orange sweatshirt he had gotten at the college store. Yeah, he looked a little bit like a geek, but the sweater was just incredibly comfortable and also warm. It was just a very nice sweater, that he sometimes wore an entire week.

Today was a little too warm though, so he picked a t-shirt from his closest with some kind of print on it that was orange. The only reason he bought it. Hey, he had to show his love for orange in some way, right? And to accompany that he picked a pair of jeans from his chair, meaning it had been worn before. No idea for how long though. He probably had to do laundry, but when you throw all your dirty clothes and clean clothes onto the same chair, you never really knew what you could still wear. So Naruto would just shrug his shoulders and after some time take everything off the chair and put it in the washer.

Dressed and ready to go Naruto grabbed a banana from his fruit bowl. A gift from a friend. Don't think he bought that thing himself, but she would get pissed if Naruto didn't actually use that thing, so he did. See, he was a nice friend, but had absolutely no idea why he needed a fruit bowl. His bag still lying on the counter from the previous day Naruto simply flung it back over his shoulder and took it with him. Probably held the items he needed… Otherwise tough luck.

Banana bite in his mouth, one shoe on a foot and the other tripping Naruto on his way out, the blond finally left, kicking his front door closed and he left for the day, leaving his apartment all by itself for a few hours.

* * *

A soft yellow glow was filtering through the blinds in Naruto's apartment. The sun was already setting and Naruto wasn't home yet, while he didn't even need to work. The soft hum of the refrigerator was the only sound in the flat.

And then the hallway outside of the apartment was filled with the sound of feet pounding onto the floor, giving off an annoyed vibe. Naruto slamming the door closed behind him didn't make the mood any happier and the tired groan that followed really diminished every sign of having a good evening.

Naruto had been stuck at college working on some kind of project with some of his classmates and they had gotten nowhere. Two of the girls were fighting over… something? Naruto had not been paying attention to that and had wanted to tell them to get over it and make this project work, but even after saying that, they refused to talk to each other, using the rest of the group as a way to speak to each other. Freaking annoying, because most that came out were snide comments towards each other anyway. Naruto did now know that one of them was a slut and had slept with the entire football team back in high school while the other was apparently addicted to aspirin. Didn't make a lot of sense and it Naruto knew it was all bullshit anyway.

Eventually they had a plan and knew what to do, but now it was already evening and Naruto would be stuck writing some kind of plan for tomorrow, because of course the deadline was tomorrow. They were supposed to do this thing together! Hopefully he would be placed in a different team next time and not with these people.

Rubbing his temples Naruto made his way to the kitchen, throwing his bag on the counter once more before making his way to the fridge. First he was going to eat. He was starving. He hadn't anticipated on being stuck at school for this long and hadn't brought anything extra. They only had gone down once for some lunch and that was it. But he didn't feel like cooking anymore… Not that he ever really felt like cooking. It was just boring when you were on your own and it felt like a waste of time.

So eventually he settled for mac and cheese out of a package. After adding some water he just let it simmer on the stove, thinking it would be fine once he got back from checking the computer. He still had to answer that PM! And there had been more interesting emails flooding in throughout the day. He had noticed of course, the email addict he was.

This time it was fast, not needing to do any stupid updates. One for one the tabs were loading in his screen and he checked the ones that were done immediately. Tumblr he had checked on his phone as well when those girls were having another one of their arguments about who was hotter or something. Naruto had kind of forgotten what their project was even about at that point since it seemed to be going about them.

Email time. Naruto pressed the reply link, fingers hovering over the keys to come up with the best response to that message.

_Well, if you just warn me in the author notes on how bad the angst will be in a certain chapter, I can easier decide if I want to read it or not ;) Otherwise I'll just keep on reading and of course giving you feedback with every chapter. I think a review is important for the writer and I also like to get to know the person behind the story, so thanks for answering. Not all the writers do._

Naruto then remembered he hadn't checked the author's profile yet and he quickly clicked the link to be sent through. There was really no information on there, except for some little depressing poem. Even that was a little angsty, but still nicely written. The only thing Naruto could see on their profile was the little flag in the left corner. Definitely not the American flag, but Naruto had never heard of the Netherlands before. Where was that country even? He'll look it up later.

The author hadn't been lying about all his stories having an angst factor and seeing all the other summaries, Naruto would not have chosen to read those. Just too much. Hopefully it wouldn't be as bad with this story, because he did want to keep reading. The idea was still interesting.

Deciding to continue his message, Naruto quickly went back to the right tab and continued.

_Just checked your profile and noticed you indeed write a lot of angst. Please don't make it as bad as those, because I really want to read it. I can tell you are a great author, but I really don't like the depressing bits about abuse and such things. Life is dark enough on its own, right?_

_I'm glad it will be accompanied with some smut though. You're the pervert for writing about it, but I'm the one that actually searches for it. I love reading the dirty bits. The dirtier the better. But don't most of us go onto the internet in search of dirty things? _

_Good luck on writing the next chapter! Looking forward to your update!_

Remembering he had food on the stove Naruto sprinted back towards the kitchen, seeing he could throw most of his dinner out. Well, he would only eat the okay looking bits then and then throw away the pan, because that was definitely ruined. Such a great cook he was…

Spooning up his dinner from a bowl Naruto leaned back against the counter, his mind going back to the author he was talking to. Even his name was a little angsty. ShotInTheDark. How did he even come up with such a title? Maybe the author had some issues or something, but on the other hand people went onto the internet to unload and get rid of some feelings. Possibly it wasn't as bad as it looked right now and the author used his stories to let some emotions go. If they would become friends Naruto would ask about it, but he couldn't now. He didn't even know the gender of the other, but he assumed female. Most were girls, so the thought wasn't that strange.

While Naruto enjoyed the rest of his dinner in the kitchen, sipping some coke to go with it, a new email showed up in his inbox.

_Because I really appreciate your support, I'm going to try and tone the angst down a little. I don't get a lot of reviews, so I like the readers that feel so strongly about it and it seems you do want to read it badly. Not sure of course and I can't promise I won't fall back into my old pattern, but I will try. So you better feel special. _

_And yeah, we are all kind of perverted. I have to admit that I also sometimes read those one shots with some weird kink in them. I don't think my sex scenes are as well written as some of those though, but it's not what I focus most on. Still hope you will like those scenes as well ;)_

_I am actually finishing it up right now. You got me motivated enough to write the next chapter and I've stayed up way too long to finish this. So after this I'll be going to bed! I hope you enjoy it and I'll be waiting for your review. Thank you again for reading this story._

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Another update! Everything in italics is Sasuke's message, the rest is Naruto. And in this chapter I refer to Sasuke as a girl, because Naruto thinks Sasuke is a girl at this point. Not genderbending anything ;)

Enjoy!

_..._

_What do you mean I'm putting in the smut way too late? You are such a pervert, you know that? You'll just have to be patient and then it will show up. Don't make me go back on my promise that I will make it less angsty. _

It was still really early in the morning and Naruto was already awake. Still in bed, mind you that, but awake at the crack of dawn. And it was all because he couldn't wait to see the reply he had gotten to his message. He and Sasuke-U had been chatting back and forth for almost a week now and weren't even just talking about the story anymore. Of course Naruto had to comment on the lack of smut, because he was expecting some dirty bits. Especially since Sasuke was now updating every day. Naruto considered himself Sasuke's muse at this point, because he could. And yeah, they were already on a first name base. Normally Naruto wouldn't tell his name this soon, but Sasuke's real name was in her username, so it seemed wrong not to share that bit of info. Especially when you're messaging back and forth ten times a day.

With a smile on his lips Naruto turned on his side and read the rest of the message. Didn't need Wi-Fi anymore, so he could just move his phone now. Damn router being too far away.

_And I recommend not to try and pronounce anymore Dutch words. I can assure you you pronounced them all wrong, because you have no idea what it should sound like. It's not a pretty language anyway. I mean I'm talking English here to escape the Dutch language. But if you do decide to practise pronouncing it again, please record it and send me the recording. Gravely appreciated. _

_But I'm not sure what you want to hear about Holland? Or the Netherlands, sorry. Don't want to confuse you there. I could go into the stereotypes people have about Holland, although that's more about Amsterdam of course. Most people don't even know Holland exists until you mention Amsterdam. Just tell me what you want to know and I'll try to tell you something about it. I just really don't care about my own country, so aren't proud of anything either. Just ask questions and I'll answer._

_Really, that doesn't make any sense? How can you seriously live like that? It's incredibly unhealthy. I would cook you something decent. I would give you some boerenkool met worst. Don't pronounce that. Just eat it when I'll cook it for you._

For a moment Naruto had no idea what Sasuke was even talking about, mentioning something called… boorenkel or whatever. That didn't seem right. But after scrolling back up to see his reply he remembered mentioning his job and his love for ramen. And all Sasuke comments on was how unhealthy eating ramen was? Naruto would eat it every day if he could! Dumb Sasuke had no idea what she was talking about.

But Naruto did see another hint in the message. Something that made his heart skip a beat for some unknown reason. It made him excited and he couldn't stop smiling. Sasuke said she was going to cook Naruto a decent meal. This meant that there was a chance they would meet. Sasuke was open for meeting Naruto in the future. Of course now was way too early, but the fact that she had mentioned it so casually said something. Naruto had always wanted to meet a friend he had met online and even if they didn't know each other for very long, Sasuke seemed really nice. Even if she was a little rude something. Maybe it wasn't rude, but a little straight to the point and no emoticons to soften the blow or something. Although Sasuke probably just didn't know all the emoticons since she asked Naruto a bunch of times what certain characters meant. Who doesn't know what this means? -3- Makes so much sense to Naruto!

Anyway he would rectify Sasuke later about how ramen was the best food ever and should not be talked down upon. And how he would still eat that… stuff that Sasuke was going to make, as long as Naruto could take Sasuke to his favourite ramen place as well.

_I actually never read stories with straight pairings or yuri. Because as you said we all like to read some smut when it comes along and I'm not really interested in anything besides yaoi. I prefer my guy on guy fics. I've read a few straight ones, because they have good plot ideas sometimes, but then I really don't like the smut parts. Just something personal I guess. _

Something Naruto could understand. He sometimes did like to read stories with straight pairings, but also because he couldn't be that picky anymore. Otherwise there really was nothing to read. But his preference would always be yaoi, just like Sasuke it seemed. Well, her stories should say enough anyway since she only had yaoi pairings on there. There were a lot of girls who only liked yaoi for one reason or another. He met enough girls who only liked yaoi on fanfiction.

While they had been talking the past week Naruto had also read some of Sasuke's other stories, picking the milder ones out of the angst. It still made him cringe at times, but he couldn't deny that Sasuke was a good writer. Definitely had talent and could go far with it. If she would just stop writing all these angst things! Couldn't there be happiness at the end of this long and dark tunnel? They deserved some love, damn it! Even if Naruto left supportive reviews, he always had to comment on the dark part. Something that Sasuke annoyed a lot by now, but she still appreciated the fact that Naruto was reading her stories. There were a lot of mixed feelings here.

_Oh, also I was wondering if you saw Captain America 2 already? It's not out here yet, but I know they sometimes release movies on different dates in different countries. I'm just really excited about this and I hope that Tony Stark will show up. I really like them together and am considering writing a story for them, but it's always nice to see some canon things for them. It's usually just a little hint, but I'll take whatever I can get and they also had Captain America show up in Thor 2. It could happen. Do you think I should write something for the two?_

What? Captain America and Ironman? That was not right. Tony Stark and Bruce Banner were meant to be together. The two geniuses that actually understood what the other was talking about. It just made so much more sense. And Bruce Banner also showed up in the latest Ironman movie! He did prefer Mark Ruffalo over Edward Norton, because Mark Ruffalo just looked better next to Robert Downey junior. Don't judge him. But why Captain America of all people? That's like putting two really strong personalities together and that would end badly. Naruto really did not see that happening, but now Sasuke asked him if he should write about it. Like Naruto could answer that? He didn't even really want to read it then. But he also couldn't tell Sasuke he was absolutely wrong for even thinking about pairing that, because Naruto was open to all opinions and would not talk people down. He would still mention he disliked it though.

Thankfully he had some time to think about a reply, because he was still comfortably in bed, reading through Sasuke's message. His face had gone through many different expressions already and if he had been filmed, it would be very embarrassing to watch afterwards. Since he was mostly smiling like some kind of lunatic. Why did he always like new friends so much? It was like some kind of weird addiction where he just had to be in contact with the other.

The thing was that even if they messages ten times a day, when they could, they lacked time a lot, because of time zones and stuff. They were six hours apart and a lot of the time when Naruto got on, Sasuke would almost go to bed already. Naruto was always sad when he got that last message saying Sasuke was going to bed and would respond tomorrow again. It's why Naruto got up much earlier than before now, the need to see the reply very big. He even had answered on his phone a few times, even if it was hell, just so they could message each other more often. But now the messages were too long and they were talking about too many things to make that possible. He didn't want to look like a dick, because his answer was much shorter.

Turning around in his bed again he swiped down to the last bit of the message Sasuke had sent him a few hours ago. The sun was filtering through his curtains, the ones that didn't block out enough sunlight and Naruto often cursed them. It should be pitch black when he went to sleep, but no, his sucky curtains just needed to let him know when the sun was up. Did help him wake up earlier now. Still hated them with everything he possessed.

Pulling the sheets up a little higher to also cover his now cold shoulder Naruto continued reading. At least he had a day off today, so he didn't need to go anywhere. Meaning lots of message exchanging with Sasuke!

_Sukkel… (Don't pronounce that) I really don't believe that you actually told the girl she should shove it somewhere where the sun doesn't shine. I can't imagine you being that upfront with people with your ramen fetish and all. You know to get back on that. Do you also use like ramen flavoured condoms and stuff? Does that even exist? If it doesn't, you should make it and then sell it. Or I should make it and sell it to you. Yeah, I like that plan better. Getting rich that way seems like a good idea. _

Bastard… First he was called something he didn't understand. After googling it he understood he was insulted in Dutch. Again, bastard. But then saying he has a ramen fetish! Of course it's not a fetish. He didn't want to do dirty things with ramen! Although ramen flavoured condoms did sound interesting… Would make giving someone a blow job much more interesting. He was going to tell Sasuke he should make that Captain America x Ironman thing and should also add a ramen flavoured condom in there just for him. See how supportive he could be?

_Anyway just wanted to let you know I'll be going out today. Being forced to go out shopping with my mother while my brother and father do other stuff. Not sure what, but it would've been nice if they had asked me to help them out. Whatever. I should be back somewhere later in the day though, so we can talk when it's afternoon for you. It's the weekend, so I'll stay on a little longer as well. If my brother doesn't have some kind of brilliant plan for us to go out and do something. I'll let you know if that happens though. _

_I'll talk to you later! Doeg!(don't pronounce that)_

Damn, that sucked. Sasuke was going out today and Naruto had gotten up this early for nothing? Yes, now he had even longer the time to reply to this message, but he wanted to talk to Sasuke the entire day. Discuss things that didn't matter and of course read another update on the story, which might not happen now! Maybe the smut would happen already? Even if Sasuke said Naruto had to be patient, Sasuke could never resist actually doing things for Naruto. It was like the perfect friendship where Naruto got stories written for him… Meant to be.

Annoyed Naruto turned around in his bed again, clicking away from the message and in search of a Wi-Fi signal. Checking his email again there was actually another message from Sasuke and now Naruto dreaded reading it.

_Brother just came in to notify me we're going out tonight, because reasons. Yeah, I actually don't know why. Just wanted to let you know I might not get on tonight. See you later._

Damn this Saturday!

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think!

**AN:**

Sasuke comes from the Netherlands, because I come from the Netherlands and it makes things easier for me. So you'll get to know some things about my country throughout this story :) If you have more questions, go ahead and ask!

I also always say "don't pronounce this" when I type something in Dutch, because you won't be able to pronounce it without using google translate ;)

I don't understand a lot of emoticons. I actually don't know what the one means I mentioned above. Maybe I'm just too old or something?

And please, please vote on my poll, because it's a tie between all the stories and I don't know what to start next T.T I would love you a lot if you voted!

Much thanks to xLoveless19 who again helped me out with coming up with some things :D

Also I don't really pair anything in the Marvel industry, so I just blabbed something that made sense to me...

Sorry for all the notes :D

Kissessss Dana


	4. Chapter 4

This is the bit of an internet relationship you do not want to go through, but I think it's almost inevitable. I combined some relationships I had with people I met through the internet(not necessarily romantic ones). This is how I feel during those moments. I'm sure some of you deal with this differently.

But this is stress:

...

This day sucked. It was already evening and Naruto hadn't heard from Sasuke all day and he was sure that the other had gone to bed already and wouldn't reply at all. Why it had happened? Naruto wasn't entirely sure, but you can understand that he had been stressing all day about it.

His whole day had shifted around already, because of this friendship with Sasuke. It's crazy how someone over the internet could influence you like this, but Naruto was actually going to fewer classes since they weren't mandatory anyway and he would now wake up in the middle of the night, without setting an alarm clock, just to check his email and see if he had gotten a message from Sasuke.

It had truly become an obsession.

Their conversations had turned deeper and Naruto had slowly learned some personal things about Sasuke. What her relationship was with her family and things like that. Nothing in full detail, but Naruto understood it wasn't going well there. The only person she was really close to was her brother.

Every bit of information Sasuke had given him, Naruto had saved in his memory and would think about all day if it was something that troubled him. He worried about his friend constantly and only Sasuke seemed important now. It was scary how he was losing himself in all this, but he couldn't stop it. Couldn't tell himself to simply pull away and let this friendship just normally slide by. When you met someone on the internet you wouldn't obsessively send them messages and wait for them to reply back instead of doing something else, right? What was this even? Sasuke was a girl for Pete's sake and Naruto had been gay his whole life as far as he knew. He could not have feelings for Sasuke. It was not possible.

But there was just so much they had in common and Naruto couldn't help it. How long had they even known each other now? Three weeks perhaps. It was insane, it really was. Someone cannot have feelings for another when only a few weeks have passed. But with the amount they talked maybe it would be possible?

Angrily Naruto slammed his fist on his desk, hoping the pain in his fist would relieve some of the stress he was feeling. It did, but only for a second. Staring at his now throbbing hand, the fingers shaking slightly, Naruto tried to come up with something to do. There was just nothing else he could do than wait, hoping an answer would come tomorrow. Hoping everything would be alright and nothing was wrong. It had gone through his mind that something might've happened to Sasuke and he would never know what. It's not like people got on the computer and notified all the internet friends you have. Maybe there should be a rule for that? That if something happens, that there is a person who will let the internet friends know. Even if it's just a short message. It would be better than thinking the person had just disappeared.

It was time to do something else, because staring at his hand didn't really do anything good and staring at his inbox didn't help either. The fact nothing new came in was painful enough. And he also still had that damn essay to write.

Opening word was the next step and that was already enough work. It feels like you're actually starting something and words will come out as soon as you really pay attention to it. Unfortunately Naruto couldn't focus on the essay and his fingers simply hovered over the keyboard, not producing any words that would get him somewhere. Writing this essay was not going to happen tonight. Not with Sasuke not messaging him.

This meant it was time to browse other things and pretend he was paying attention to those things. First he would go on YouTube and watch some of the Vloggers he followed that had come out with a new video. Normally he loved them all, but now he wasn't even really seeing what was happening. He could hear that something was funny, but he wouldn't laugh in response. It was a waste to watch these things now, but what else could he do? His mind needed to be busy with something. 9gag was the next option, but those posts also just passed by without really leaving an impression. Now he understood all the whines of things not being the same anymore and nothing being funny or having any meaning. When you had this kind of view on things, 9gag did pretty much suck. Tumblr was his last resort and it did the same as 9gag did. Nothing interesting nor funny. There were even some posts the same he had noticed. Something that never had bothered him before, but now he hated it.

The little light signalling he had a new email caught his attention then and with a racing heart Naruto clicked the little icon of his email and looked at what it was. Nothing interesting. Just a new message had been posted on a forum he was a part of now.

Naruto had gotten into roleplaying at some point, because another friend from fanfiction had pointed it out to him. It was fun, even if he wasn't very good at it. He made all the rooky mistakes. One-liners, RPing out of character and making his own character just a little bit too Mary Sue. It was all okay though, because the admin was patient and showed him the ropes. Naruto enjoyed his time there. It was a nice switch between his PMing with Sasuke, especially when she had gone to bed and Naruto was left alone in the evening. Good way to waste more time on nothing important. He had tried to get Sasuke into it as well, but she didn't seem very interested. Too busy with writing she had said. At least they weren't part of the same forum, because of Sasuke really had stopped talking to Naruto, things would've gotten messy.

With a sigh Naruto pushed himself away from the desk, his chair rolling backwards until he could not latch onto the computer again. Better to just get away and find something else to do. The internet was now forbidden territory.

Reading a book was Naruto's first idea, but he didn't own any books and it was too late to go to the library. And he was not going to read books for his classes. As if that was going to happen. He needed something fun to read, not have something to give him even more of an excuse to think of Sasuke. Mind wandering and all. So it was not going to be a book or a magazine, because he didn't get any magazines. Except for that one that he is subscribed to, because he loves reading the articles… yes, very nice interviews with people and such, you know? (And hot male bodies, but only his nightstand knows that).

Eventually Naruto just chose the TV. Flopping down on his just a bit too small couch he started flipping through the channels until he settled on cartoons. Sideways he was lying on his couch, cushion propped up under his head and his feet on the other side on top of the armrest, dangling over the edge of it. Not very comfy, but comfy enough and the way Naruto always used his couch. Not like he was sharing it with anyone anyway.

This really was a kid's show he was watching. Not even one of those cartoons that had some underlining tone with hints for adults. No, really just for kids. So it was easy to watch. Didn't need to think about it for things to be funny, because they just weren't really funny anyway. Many would call him sad for watching this and many were doing the exact same thing. Funny what the world was truly like. Such judgemental people.

But even now he could not pay attention. Even if this was the most watchable show on right now, Naruto wasn't actually watching. His eyes would glaze over, thinking about the last conversation he had with Sasuke and then he would stress himself out even more. Which made him get his phone out of his pocket and check if he had received a new email yet. So much for not going onto the internet. Every time nothing came up and every time he would stuff his phone back into its place, feeling rather disappointed.

The thing was Naruto thought the last message he had sent had actually scared Sasuke of. Everything had been normal and they had just been chatting and Naruto had really been enjoying himself, so to him there was only one way to continue this. They had been talking for a while now and friendships had to grow, right? Talking through PMs wasn't the easiest thing anyway. So Naruto had proposed that they could talk on through Skype and if Sasuke was okay with that.

After that Naruto hadn't heard anything back yet. At first he just assumed that Sasuke had gone to bed and Naruto would find a reply the next morning when he would wake up, at like four in the morning.

That's when the stressing started. Maybe he had given off the wrong vibe and Sasuke had already been very secretive about what she looked like. The only thing Naruto knew was that she had short black hair and that was it. Not that Naruto had explained in detail what he looked like. Sasuke didn't seem very interested anyway. But Naruto wouldn't make a problem of sharing pictures. He also didn't mind things would stay hidden though. As long as he could keep in talking to Sasuke. It was just about making things easier. So they could chat and it would all go a little faster than when sending a PM. It was the logical next step in a friendship, right?

A few hours passed as Naruto kept up the ritual of blankly staring at the TV, following by quickly checking his email again until it was almost midnight. He hadn't even eaten, but wasn't very hungry anyway. Tired was also not something he felt. Not that he could sleep otherwise. As soon as his head would hit the pillow his mind would move back to Sasuke and there he didn't have another option to get his mind off of things. But he still had to get up early in the morning, so it was bed time.

Moving back towards his desk to shut off his computer after he had taken care of the TV, Naruto noticed he had a new email. Funny how something new had come in while he had walked from the couch to his desk. Yes, he had checked right as he had stood up.

Automatically he slid back down in his desk chair, as soon as his arms had found it. Blindly reaching for a rolling chair was not a very smart move, but eventually he succeeded into pulling it back. With a click he went back to his inbox and saw that he finally had received a PM from Sasuke. Heart racing Naruto moved the arrow towards the message and clicked it, opening a new page to read it fully. It was only a short message.

_Sorry about sending a message so late. Something quite sudden happened and early in the morning we were all rushed to the hospital. I just got out and am exhausted. Still wanted to send you a message, even if it doesn't answer any of the questions you asked me. Skype's fine. Same username as here, so add me there and I'll talk to you… well today I guess for us both. I'll answer all those questions about Holland then. Good night._

Naruto actually felt sick now, stomach churning as he processed the message. Sasuke was still talking to him, so that was good and since he would be on Skype later on it wasn't something deadly he was taken to the hospital for. At least that's what Naruto expected now or more so hoped. He wished Sasuke had said more about what had happened, but if she was secretive about what she looked like, then she wouldn't just come out and say what was going on in a hospital. Even if Naruto wished she did.

But everything was okay. Naruto could now simply look for Sasuke and add him on Skype. It was simply done, but Sasuke didn't appear online, so she was already gone. Probably a good thing though. Naruto wouldn't be able to say anything normal to her now. He would just be overly worried and ask questions he shouldn't ask a tired girl. Sasuke could snap easily as well, so smarter to just relax.

Turning off his computer without answering the message Naruto moved towards his bedroom. His stomach was still churning and now all he wanted to do is sleep, body exhausted from all the stress he had felt. Nothing was amiss though and he would talk to Sasuke tomorrow.

Everything would be alright once he woke up again.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think!

Have any of you ever been afraid of one of your internet friends disappearing without a word and you would never find out what had happened? I wish there was a way someone would notify you and let you know what happened...

And next chapter will be the first Skype conversation! If you have questions about Holland, ask them now and I'll try to incoorperate them in the chapter :) And if you hate learning anything about a new country, then uhh, sorry? Skip those parts perhaps?

Kisseesss Dana


	5. Chapter 5

Dana is a smartiepants in this chapter. Beware. So this will have some things on Holland. Not too much and perhaps not interesting at all, but okay. At the end I'll add some notes on the things I mentioned!

Hello fellow Dutchie! *waves*

Enjoy!

...

The day had started early for Naruto. He could've slept in, spend hours in his bed still, because he didn't have any classes today nor did he have to work. A paper was due in a few days, but procrastination was his biggest friend and that would be written the night before, because he was an idiot that never learned.

Still he got up, took a very quick shower, and stuffed his face with breakfast as he moved towards his desk. The sandwich was gone before his butt hit the chair. His computer was already starting up, the familiar app page of Windows 8 greeting him with its vibrant colours. And he immediately clicked his browser icon to be taken away from that, because he actually never really used the app page… Still looked sort of pretty.

The familiar sound of Skype starting up reached his eyes and immediately his blue eyes snapped down to see if someone was speaking to him already, but the icon never changed to the flashing orange colour. Still he had to know if Sasuke was there, if she was talking to him. This was why he had rushed in the morning. She would be awake already and hopefully online as well, so they could talk until Sasuke had to go to bed.

Clicking the Skype icon he waited till the program actually reacted. "Skype has stopped responding" of course… Why would it respond right away anyway? Thankfully those were usually just lies told by Windows, because rarely did Naruto actually have to close the program. Just give it a minute and everything would be alright again. His computer panicked more than he did.

His eyes moved over all the people he had on Skype, which were like ten people, but whatever. And there it was. Sasuke's name, indeed the same as her username on fanfiction, and she was online. Naruto's heart started racing as he moved his cursor towards Sasuke's and clicked it. The screen in the middle changed towards a conversation thing and the last message that was sent was Naruto's standard I-want-to-add-you message. Really who even changed it? It's not like the other person didn't get it or anything.

Should he start talking or wait till Sasuke started? But he had already come online and Sasuke hadn't noticed or just not said anything. Naruto did really want to talk to Sasuke though. So he just clicked the speech bubble below and started typing.

_Naruto: Morning_

Yes, most inventive message ever, but this was their first conversation here. That was never the same as through PMs and what the hell was he supposed to say otherwise? It didn't stop Sasuke from replying though, seeing the little typing thing appear at the bottom.

_Sasuke: Afternoon here already, but good morning to you. _

So cold and still friendly… How the hell did Sasuke become so cool? Give a message two different vibes that made Naruto admire her even more. Or was that just because he really liked her and read too much in that one message that was sent. Possibly, yes.

_Naruto: How are you?_

God, could he really not come up with any other reply? Could he not say something about what Sasuke had responded with? This was like the most uninterested message ever. This standard thing people send to each other and after the answer, the conversation would just die. He had to step up!

_Sasuke: Fine. A little tired, but I'll manage. Just glad I'm home again._

Okay, Sasuke was unfazed by his message and just replied plainly. Even sort of mentioned the thing that had happened before. Naruto was curious what had happened then, but wasn't sure if he should actually ask. It was rather personal and they didn't know each other that well. Not to mention that Sasuke was pretty closed off. Still he should try. If he wouldn't get a reply, then okay, but if he did, then that was a pretty good sign, right?

_Naruto: Are you okay? I was a little worried when I got your message last night. Did something bad happen?_

_Sasuke: It's fine. Nothing happened to me and it's solved now. I'll tell you some other time. I'm really not in the mood right now. The night was bad enough as it was. But let's talk about Holland. You wanted to ask some things, right?_

Sasuke didn't mean to be cold, but it still stung. Even if Naruto knew Sasuke wouldn't talk, somewhere Naruto had really hoped that she would. That she trusted Naruto enough and that he would be the person she shared everything with. But of course not. That was a silly thought. Why would she? They barely knew each other. It was crazy to even want it. And still Naruto would've loved to hear the story and support Sasuke wherever he could and be there for his friend.

_Naruto: Okay, yeah sorry. I hope you'll feel better though. But uhh, well why not start with why it's called the Netherlands or Holland? I don't get why it has two different names. _

_Sasuke: This won't be a very fun answer or perhaps it will. It's pretty unique for a country and I actually don't even know why I know this answer. Anyway, Netherlands literally means lower land. The same goes with Holland. It means lower land or low land. It's called that because our country is below sea level. If we didn't have our dams and dykes, then our country would be flooded mostly. I don't really know where the names come from though, but this is the reason why it's called the Netherlands and Holland. I hope it made sense. I tried._

Wow, that was freaky… Below sea level? Like wouldn't they drown? How did they survive storms and things?

_Naruto: But how can your country exist then? I mean water is like unstoppable as far as I know!_

_Sasuke: *face palm* We are pretty famous for our dams and dykes that we create and with that we stop the water from getting in. Don't know how it exactly works, because I wanted to forget it right after high school, but I do know we've helped some countries after they've been struck by a hurricane. We know how water works and stuff._

It made Naruto roll his eyes. Such arrogance. How was he supposed to know what dams and dykes even were? He had a very different vision of the word dyke and that was not a nice word to use, but apparently it meant something else. This was probably a better meaning though. But okay, he got this now. Holland was below sea level and was protected by dams and dykes, in some way… What way he didn't know, but maybe he would google it later on. Maybe.

_Naruto: Okay, okay. I get it. Holland is awesome. Next question. If you're from Holland, then why do you speak Dutch? Shouldn't you be living in Dutchland then or something?_

_Sasuke: …Dutchland? No… It's because the English fucked up and thought we were Germany. I mean I don't even get why you call it Germany when they call it Deutschland themselves. They should be speaking Dutch, not German. We should be speaking… Netherlands! That's what we call it. _

_Naruto: Weird… I'm still going to call it Dutch, because the word is shorter. _

_Sasuke: Whatever_

What would be another good question? This was actually not that interesting… There should be more fun things to know about. Naruto had googled the country and knew now where it was. Right next to Germany and then England was somewhere a little to the side and up, but pretty close by. The country was freaking small though. It would be a state here in America. Like the smallest state ever.

_Naruto: What's the weather like? _

_Sasuke: It sucks. It's something Dutch people love to complain about and that's exactly what I am going to do. Rain sucks and we have that a lot. Almost as bad as England. Snow sucks, because this country can't handle it. It just falls apart and then you're screwed. Sun sucks as well, because it gets hot and I dislike that as well. Wind I'm not a fan of either. I don't know. I should probably just stay inside forever or something. But the weather here isn't great. Not very warm in the summer, but also not very cold in the winter. We're kind of this in between country. _

_Naruto: I don't think you can live in any country then. _

_Sasuke: I can live anywhere as long as it has an inside._

That made Naruto chuckle. Obviously Sasuke was the indoor type of person, which was totally fine. Naruto did like going outside from time to time and enjoy the sunshine, but Sasuke obviously didn't. The weather was probably not that bad either, but Sasuke did say that they all complained about it. Must be a Dutch thing then.

_Naruto: I think you have enough possibilities then. Uhh, I don't know what else to ask now. Do you have something to tell still? I googled some info, but just not sure what to believe and what was right and stuff. _

_Sasuke: Pfff, okay I should know some things. I can go through the stereotypes people have about Holland then. Firstly our capital is Amsterdam and if people have heard of it, the only thing they do know is that weed is legal and therefore we are awesome and always stoned. Weed is indeed legal here, in small portions of course. You can own five plants per person or something. But we are not all always stoned. It doesn't interest me at all. I have some friends who from time to time smoke it, but nothing more. Other drugs are not legal though. _

_Naruto: Not a drugs user, huh?_

_Sasuke: No, I prefer alcohol. You?_

_Naruto: Never tried drugs. Did drink occasionally, but can't drink it here legally yet. _

_Sasuke: I've been legally drinking since I was sixteen, so not much if a big deal either. They did change that to eighteen now, but that doesn't apply to me anymore. Once you reach twenty, you're safe from everything. _

Wow, America really was lame with all its rules then. Drinking that early already and Sasuke didn't seem to care much about it. Perhaps if they wouldn't make the drinking age that high here, then there would be less children drinking alcohol. It wouldn't be as exciting, right? Ah well, what did he know? Maybe it didn't make a difference at all. Sasuke was only one person. Maybe the rest of Holland did drink way earlier and got into the same amount of trouble.

_Sasuke: And another fun fact is that we love our bicycles. We have special roads for them and almost every person owns one. Much easier something to get somewhere as well. I cycled to high school every day and still use it quite often when I need to go somewhere. Since I rarely can borrow a car. _

_Naruto: Oh, that's much healthier then! I mean we even use a car when things are walking distance away. Though cycling here would be dangerous with all the lunatic drivers. _

_Sasuke: Here the lunatics are the cyclists actually. We really just don't give a crap. I should feel ashamed, but I don't. I really don't give a shit. _

Maybe he should take on cycling as well… Then he could at least keep up with Sasuke when he would visit or when she would visit him. That would be fun, right? And he could easily cycle to college. Much better than taking the bus and walking took him too long. Cycling was this nice in between thing. He should start cycling… He wasn't going to though. Too much effort.

_Naruto: Oh, oh! I have a question. How well does Holland respond to gays? I mean can you get married as two males or two females? _

_Sasuke: We were actually the very first country to allow gay marriage. It's one of the only reasons why I am proud of this country. We actually don't make much of a big deal of it. Yeah, you still have some people that are against it, but those start to diminish as well. Every year we have the Gay Parade here. It's a bit over the top for me, but it's fun to see it. I don't know… We have "Geer and Goor" here. Their real names are Gerard and Gordon, but when they are together, they are known as Geer and Goor. They are two openly gay men and have been on television for years. Same goes for many other presenters and actors. We don't really focus on it anymore. But it's good to know for me. I've never really been interested in girls, as my stories might've given away ;) So when I do get a boyfriend, I know I can get married if I wished to. _

Well, that was good. First country even… So the Netherlands was actually kind of a role model for other countries. Perhaps still is. They seem very open to it, so it is a comfortable country to be in when you are a homosexual. And then Naruto read the last bit…

_Naruto: Wait! You're a guy?!_

_Sasuke: Are you fucking shitting me? You thought I was a girl?_

Oh fuck, oh shit. Many things started to make sense now and he didn't want to be that judgemental, but something clicked. Of course Sasuke was a dude. Damn, why didn't he just ask?! This was awful. He had just made a complete fool out of himself.

_Sasuke: Wow… I mean I get that many people on fanfiction are girls, but did I act like a girl at all?_

_Naruto: No, I swear you didn't. I don't know! Shit, man. I'm so sorry! It's the stereotype and I just didn't think beyond that. I fucked up…_

_Sasuke: No, it's fine. Kind of funny. Though never tell my brother. He will not let me live that down. He already calls me Sassy to fuck with me. Promise to never tell him._

The red head Naruto had gotten before was now slowly turning into a small blush as a light smile formed on his lips. Again Sasuke had hinted at them meeting or at least that Naruto would meet Sasuke's brother and that would mean they had to meet as well. The fact that Sasuke happened to be a guy did change something. It made things perhaps more complicated, but even that was pushed to the side now, because Naruto had never been so happy with the way Sasuke just easily talked to him, even here. There were no hiccups. Sasuke just talked and talked and it felt nice. Hopefully their friendship would become even stronger now.

_Naruto: I promise I won't. As long as I can call you Sassy as well._

_Sasuke: Oh, shut up. I'll murder you if you do that. Anyway, I have to go for a bit. That idiot is annoying me now and it's better to deal with it before he barges in. I'll talk to you later. Bye_

_Naruto: Good luck!_

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think!

Dutchland © xLoveless19

Yes, we all do complain about the weather. I think that is some kind of stereotype as well.

I have been drinking legally since I was 16.

Bicycle takes me to most places and then the public transportation takes over. I only use the car when it's necessary or I'm lazy.

And I find it hard to answer question about what we are like towards homosexuals. When I think about it I guess we really don't care anymore. There is a gay couple in one of Holland's drama shows, but it's been there for years now and is just normal. Many presenters are gay as well. I've never seen the hate first hand. I've never seen protests either. I do live close to the capital, so that makes a difference as well. I don't know, I think we're doing quite alright here.

If there are any more questions that you want answered about Holland, ask away and I might make another one of these chapters!

Now wish me good luck, because I have a date tomorrow :D Wooo!


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you guys for all the reviews and love! I hope you will enjoy this bit... It has some dirty info on the both of them *wriggles eyebrows* This has hints of both bottoming and both topping, so I apologise if you only like SasuNaru and not NaruSasu in that sense. I've always seen them as the switching types.

Also naughty Sasuke is naughty

Enjoy my lovelies!

(Oh, and make sure you read the names before every Skype message. It's not constantly one and then the other)

...

_Naruto: Well, you know I am gay as well._

Another week had passed filled with Skype conversations and PMs when the other had gone to bed or wasn't yet awake. There was just this constant flow of contact, even if it was still quite anonymous. Of course fanfiction was a place where you didn't use your real information or name, except for Sasuke perhaps. Sometimes people gave away their age and some interests, but never the full details. And then we had Skype that didn't provide with very much either. It was strange how much Naruto knew about Sasuke and how little he knew about Sasuke.

Things Sasuke liked were horror movies, taking long baths and tomatoes. He was more of an indoors person, enjoyed gaming from time to time and had gotten into fanfiction when he was about sixteen. His favourite alcoholic drink was vodka mixed with 7-up, he was more a bar kind of guy and he very much disliked nicknames. So of course Naruto tried finding a fitting one. For now Sasuke had not agreed to any of his choices, but he will come up with a good one!

But out of all these things Naruto knew about Sasuke, nothing really was about who he was. They were just traits, likings and little facts. Naruto didn't even know the name of Sasuke's brother or what had happened the other day when Sasuke had come home from the hospital. Even if he had asked, Sasuke didn't answer, even told Naruto that he didn't want to talk about it, at all. Naruto wanted to get to know Sasuke better, but wasn't sure if his friend would actually let him and the more he was pushed back, the more desperate Naruto grew to obtain the info he wanted. His heart started racing every time he asked a bit of a personal question.

_Sasuke: Yes, I was already aware of that. Unlike you I immediately thought you were a guy and with you only liking yaoi stories, I just assumed you were._

_Naruto: Naah, Sasuke. Don't be so mean. I apologised and have not treated you like a girl ever since._

_Sasuke: You better not. I'm not in the mood to start talking about boobs and periods and stuff. And if you bring up dresses of any kind, I will have my revenge._

A soft chuckle rose from Naruto's lips and he quickly glanced around with a blush on his face. Yeah, he was in the public library, supposedly studying for his exams that started in a week. Skyping with Sasuke was just way more fun. Even if he didn't get any work done so far and Sasuke wasn't even trying to motivate him to get back to work. His friend just did not care of Naruto failed or not. Such a great guy…

_Naruto: Aww, you sure you don't want to talk about dresses. I saw this oneshot the other day where Loki was in a maid's outfit and Thor was definitely very into it…_

Biting his lip Naruto was trying to keep in the smile that was trying to form on his lips. He was teasing, very much so. They had talked more often about these kinds of subjects. Fanfiction was the thing they had mostly in common, so it would be weird if they didn't talk about it. And M-rated fics with some good smut was of course they both read.

_Sasuke: And you didn't even tell me? I am very disappointed in you. Good thing I never told you about that fic where Tony Stark finds Bruce Banner in a brothel and do all sorts of things together. _

_Naruto: How could I have missed that one? Send me the link!_

_Sasuke: You can find it in my favs, just look there._

_Naruto: Of course… Pervert._

_Sasuke: Says the one reading about Loki wearing a maid's costume._

Wiping a hand over his mouth Naruto tried to still another laugh. The person next to him was already glaring at him for being too loud behind his computer. What did the girl even care? She was more on her phone than actually working on her thesis or whatever. And don't think he didn't notice her checking Facebook every second either. She was here for the same reasons as he. To pretend they were being productive, because supposedly they couldn't be at home. Obviously the place they were didn't matter and they were just taking seats others could've used for real work. The girl better stop glaring.

_Naruto: Would you ever wear a maid's costume for someone?_

_Sasuke: I guess it depends. I mean I wouldn't be very into it, but if the other fantasises about it a lot, then why not?_

A deep blush settled on Naruto's cheeks. Innocently he tried glancing over at the girl, but she already noticed and had raised an eyebrow. Oh lord, perhaps he shouldn't have asked in a setting like this, but there was an opening now and Naruto was curious! This was like one of those boundaries Naruto wasn't supposed to cross. No, perhaps it wasn't the same. This wasn't on some deep emotional level. Naruto just wanted to know, because of… reasons!

_Naruto: I bet it would look good on you. With a short skirt and then stockings to match. _

_Sasuke: How would you know? You have no idea what I look like. Perhaps I really don't have the body for it._

Naruto liked to believe he had made Sasuke smile at that point, maybe even laugh. He wondered what that would sound like. He also wondered what Sasuke would look like in a maid's costume. There was no way he believed Sasuke wouldn't look good though. He was certain the costume would look amazing.

_Naruto: I'm sure. _

_Sasuke: Whatever, believe what you want._

It fell silent for a moment. Naruto's fingers were hovering over the keys, contemplating if he should carry on this subject and ask more or maybe change the subject. This might be his only opportunity. Starting a conversation like this didn't happen very often, right? Though they hadn't known each other for very long.

_Naruto: What's the craziest you've ever done?_

_Sasuke: Do you mean that as in jumping from an airplane or as in participating in an orgy?_

_Naruto: You participated in an orgy?_

Now he was definitely receiving funny looks from the girl next to him. It's not his fault he had almost jumped out of his chair when he received this news! This was just unbelievable. He had definitely not pictured Sasuke to do something like that. Were they like strangers or friends or… what else could there be? Blue eyes widened he stared at the screen, seeing Sasuke was typing a reply.

_Sasuke: I did not, but that was funny. I do know what you meant with your question now. Though are you certain you want to talk about this now? Aren't you in school?_

_Naruto: Library, but yeah. Maybe not such a good idea… _

Uncomfortably Naruto shifted in his chair, feeling very foolish now. Why was the girl so interested in him? Didn't she have something better to do? Like answer those texts that were making her phone buzz uncontrollably.

_Sasuke: I could now let it slide and change the subject, but I think it would be more fun to continue this and see how much you can handle being in a public place and all. Let's see how many people I can get to stare at you…_

_Sasuke: I haven't participated in an orgy, but did once have a threesome. _

Suddenly Naruto's mouth had gone dry, blankly staring at the screen, eyes focused on the last word of Sasuke's line. This was going to kill him. He should definitely not have asked that question. There was one thing Naruto hadn't anticipated on and that was about Sasuke being the teasing type.

_Sasuke: And before you ask, I was indeed in the middle. So one guy at the front and one guy at the back. _

_Naruto: How did that happen?_

_Sasuke: Oh, I had a boyfriend at the time and he had invited a friend over. We had just been chatting a little, drinking a lot and suddenly someone was kissing me. Before I knew it I was on my hands and knees having a pretty great time. _

Shit… And Sasuke acted so casual about it. As if it was nothing! Naruto had never even gotten close to having a threesome. His whole sex life was pretty plain anyway. He had two boyfriends and then three other encounters where he had a one night stand. But never had he done something very exciting. It had always been something Naruto wanted to do. Just out of sheer curiosity. To know what it would be like to have someone dress up for you or you dress up for someone. Or bring toys to the table. Perhaps do it somewhere outside of the house.

_Naruto: I'm sure you did… After that did it happen again?_

_Sasuke: Nah, me and the boyfriend broke up pretty quick after that, so it ended right there. I don't recommend doing it when you are in a relationship anyway. Things get messy. _

_Naruto: I can imagine that. Not sure if it's something I would risk it._

_Sasuke: So what's the craziest thing you have done?_

That question was expected and Naruto should've seen it coming. In comparison it was kind of embarrassing to tell. Making up a story is even sadder though, so it's better to just tell the truth and get it over with. Hopefully Sasuke wouldn't be too mean about it.

_Naruto: I don't really have any crazy stories. The craziest place I probably ever done it is the kitchen counter. _

_Sasuke: That's a nice spot. I like the position when one is sitting on the counter and then the other thrusts up. Quite enjoyable on both ends. And other exciting things might come along. It's not like you have to do it all. It kind of just happened to me. I mean it's not like I've ever dressed up for someone or anything like that._

That was actually a really nice reply and made Naruto blush even deeper, because now he was imagining the position and he couldn't even decide if he wanted to be the one sitting on the counter or the one standing before it.

Did that girl just take a picture of him? Was he really looking that flustered? Naruto had to admit that he was getting a little turned on, but it was only building up in his belly. He was not hardening yet! It's not like she could've noticed that. She couldn't read his conversation, right? They were too far away from each other and the type was pretty small. Just stop staring, woman!

With shaky fingers Naruto started typing again, ignoring the giggle erupting from the girl beside him as she ferociously started texting someone. She was gossiping about him, he was sure of it.

_Naruto: So, uh, you have no preference in if you top or bottom? _

_Sasuke: I do, but it changes a lot. It also depends on the person you're with. When someone has a very dominant streak I like being the "uke", to use fanfiction words. But when someone is very mellow and quite unresponsive, I prefer being the "seme". _

_Naruto: Makes sense… I'm usually the uke, but I've mostly had older boyfriends that were quite set on being the seme, so to speak. I've only been on top a handful of times. _

_Sasuke: It is fun though, right? Different from being on the receiving end._

_Naruto: Definitely different._

Now the image of the kitchen counter had definitely shifted. With the ease Sasuke talked about it Naruto could easily picture himself as the one standing. It was just something he wanted to experience more. God, how he would love to have Sasuke's experience in this. And he was definitely turned on now.

It had gotten quiet again as Naruto stared at the screen once more. This was a lot to take in. Figure things out sexually and he had learned a lot about Sasuke at this point. Intimate things he didn't even know about his good friends. They only spoke of their latest victory anyway, but when it came to details, it was only to boast in front of the others, not to talk about it in this way.

_Naruto: Is there something you would like to do still?_

_Sasuke: … My brother got me a vibrator as a coming out present. It made me very curious, but I definitely won't use it. He would know instantly and god knows what would happen next. I mean it's great he's so open about it, but there are things you don't share with your brother. _

The whole brother thing was forgotten instantly and all Naruto could now think of was using a vibrator. He had thought about it before, but was never sure if he actually would want to try it out in real life. Now that Sasuke said it though, he kind of really wanted it. He could blame the hormones of course, his face still flushed from the excitement.

_Naruto: I'm going to quit talking about this now, because the girl next to me is giving me funny looks._

_Sasuke: Scaredy cat. Can't handle a little sex talk in public?_

_Naruto: Shut up! You're giving me very dirty ideas here._

_Sasuke: What are you thinking about?_

Should he tell? Yes, he should just let Sasuke know what he's forced to think of, because he wanted Sasuke to think the same thing. Be under as much torture as Naruto was. And it would pretty much be dirty talking, which Naruto was all up for in his current turned on state.

_Naruto: The kitchen scene with me standing and you on the counter and then suddenly toys come into play._

_Sasuke: As if I would let you have me on the counter. _

_Naruto: Oh, I will make you sit on that counter and take everything I give you._

_Sasuke: Funny… _

_Sasuke: Oh damn, I got to go! Brother just came in and he definitely can't see what we've been talking about! Talk to you later. Go work on that study of yours._

_Naruto: Bye Platypus_

_Sasuke: No…_

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think!

...

The first bit of dirty things, because let's face it, we all talk about dirty things. And this also means you will see my talent for sexting in a couple fo chapters. Not sure if I'm good at it, but we'll find out.

Nickname idea was xLoveless19's

And the girl beside Naruto. I had that idea from my best friend who goes to the library very early in the morning to have a seat and then instead of doing something, she watches her series and is on her phone... Seems very productive XD

Until next time darlings!


	7. Chapter 7

So this chapter may come a bit unexpected, but I thought it would be a nice change... This might be the only chapter from Sasuke's POV though! This chapter actually is supposed to be completely in Dutch, since every thought Sasuke has is in Dutch, but I wouldn't do that to you guys ;) So the conversation Sasuke and Itachi have is really in Dutch.

There will come some Dutch lines when Naruto hears Sasuke speaking Dutch though, but I will put the translation down in the bottom notes!

Now enjoy this bit!

...

_Sasuke_

The soft hum of the computer was the only sound currently filling the room, leaving out the noise of Sasuke's slow breathing. He was relaxed, sitting behind his desktop and staring at the screen reading some story he had just found. Evening was already creeping closer, sun setting behind his curtain shut windows. Sasuke didn't like it when natural light filled his room, preferring to turn on a soft desk lamp instead and leaving himself in a dark and eerie looking bedroom. His mother had commented on it a lot, yes. Not that he cared. It was his room, so what could she possibly do about it? The only one who really bothered him was his brother, but in truth he didn't really mind. They were rather close. Always had been. Even with something new coming in to play.

Cringing at a very badly written sentence Sasuke pressed the back button, deciding to not waste further time on this. He was very picky when it came to reading stories and rarely did so. It wasn't unusual for him to move out of his favourite pairings and give others a shot, but he did pay attention to the summary and rating. And if the first paragraph didn't satisfy him, it wouldn't be read. He rather wasted time writing his own stories then.

As Sasuke blankly stared at the screen Naruto shot through his mind, only for a moment. When did he say he would be online again? Sasuke had remembered it all. Knew what kind of schedule he had, where he would be at certain times and had memorized perfectly what the time difference was. Naruto would be late today, meaning they only had little time to talk, but that was okay. They had some time and it wasn't strange. Sasuke didn't want to stay up too late and wait for Naruto. He hadn't changed his sleeping pattern at all and wasn't about to either. Just something he refused, even if he did enjoy talking to Naruto.

Clicking on the Skype icon Sasuke read over their last conversation, his heart racing slightly while dark eyes stayed emotionless. His face would never betray how he was feeling. He called it his dead face. His brother also suffered from it. It was actually quite convenient, because even if he were to read something dirty or talk to someone he enjoyed talking to, the people around him would never know.

Their conversations had gradually turned more sexually. They freely spoke of the things they liked and Naruto had asked questions here and there. Sasuke was very open about his sex life and didn't mind sharing, but he did realise there was some kind of line they were crossing. Where this friendship was going, Sasuke wasn't sure of, but he did know he was getting quite attached to the silly blond.

Eyes moved up to look at the picture Naruto had set for his profile. Sasuke already knew what he looked like. Naruto wasn't as secretive about it as Sasuke was and the first time he had laid his eyes on that image, Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off of the smile Naruto wore with pride. How it completely lit up the world. It was just so genuine. With a racing heart had he pulled his eyes away from it, wondering if that smile would look as radiating as it did in a picture.

Sasuke knew he wasn't bad-looking, but he just didn't care much. The people on the internet didn't need to know what he looked like and he preferred keeping himself hidden for as long as possible. But he felt himself giving in more and more to Naruto's pleads, asking to just show one picture. For now Sasuke had rejected him every time.

Soft footsteps padded down the hall and halted right in front of his bedroom door. Sasuke had already an idea on who it would be and was certain when the door opened with a single knock. He didn't need to glance over his shoulder to know his brother was moving his way and then lazily dropped himself in the chair next to Sasuke. This time he didn't need to frantically exit a Skype conversation, though his brother was already aware of the fact that Sasuke was hiding something. This was the first time he wasn't pressuring him into talking about it though.

'Dinner's almost ready,' Itachi said softly, perfect dead face in place. His eyes were strained on the computer screen, but he had to squint to be able to see anything on it. 'Are you ever not on fanfiction?' His brother was aware of his account on fanfiction and had actually read a few of his stories, giving remarks here and there. It was a secret between the two of them and Itachi never felt the need to share it with their parents. Though Sasuke was fairly certain Itachi hadn't been able to read a single thing on the page, not wearing his reading glasses this time. The logo was big enough to recognise though.

Shifting a little in his seat, Sasuke turned the chair towards Itachi and stared at him. His glasses were really thick now and considering Itachi also needed reading glasses, the guy really couldn't see much. 'You rather have me spend my time on Facebook then?' he shot back, seeing an amused smile form on Itachi's lips.

'Always so quick with your responses…' Leaving the computer for what it was Itachi copied Sasuke and also turned his chair, now both facing each other. It was usually how they had their conversations, privately in Sasuke's room and almost never Itachi's. Probably because it was Itachi seeking him out and not the other way around. Perhaps he should put more effort into it and visit Itachi from time to time.

Dark eyes moved away from Sasuke's and glanced through his room, settling on certain points to let Sasuke know he was definitely judging the look of his bedroom. First they steadied on a pile of laundry sitting in the corner, long forgotten except when new articles of clothing needed to be added. After that they moved to the unmade bed, blankets thrown around and a pillow lying somewhere in the middle of the bed, because why not. Lastly Itachi looked at his desk, books stacked on top of each other in a not very steady way and notes were strewn around without a care. Sasuke wasn't a very neat person and didn't care much. When it was as dark as this in his room, you hardly even noticed it.

'So what have you been writing about lately?' And that was how Itachi dealt with teaching Sasuke something on how to clean your room properly. The dark empty stare was enough for Sasuke to narrow his eyes and glare at Itachi, challenging him to say something, which he never did. 'I saw you had been updating quite frequently. Didn't have the time yet to read something though.'

Glare faltering Sasuke settled for rolling his eyes and glancing away from his brother, scanning his computer screen again to see if something new had come up already, but everything was silent. 'Cut the crap. You just didn't feel like reading anything yet,' he answered and then grabbed the mouse to click on the page for his profile. Itachi indeed hadn't left a review on any of the newer works and there had been quite a few. All because of his new friend… 'But I have been writing more,' he added in a monotone, making sure to mask every emotion he might feel at this moment. 'I made a new friend who has been pushing me to write more and I felt inspired.' The first time he ever mentioned Naruto to Itachi…

'I already noticed the same person reviewing them all, almost always being the first.' Of course Itachi had seen. The little stalker… 'He seems to praise you a lot, seeing practically no faults in your work. Except for the "angsty bits" as he calls them.' So Itachi even knew Naruto was a guy. Well, this bit of information was on his profile and stalker tendencies did also cross that line. 'So perhaps I should read a few of them again and make sure you keep both feet on the ground and stay humble. Don't need you to flaunt your arrogance around.'

Another roll of the eyes was Sasuke's answer to that, leaning his head on his palm as his gaze stayed transfixed on his computer screen, clicking one of his stories to scan through it. His first none angst story he had written, all because of Naruto. 'I'm not arrogant about my stories. I hardly get any attention anyway and I write for fun. No need to put me in my place.' Even if he liked Itachi being honest about whatever he wrote, it was definitely nice if he toned it down a little. Oh, how he had broken down one of his first stories and made Sasuke feel like crap.

'Just teasing you, little brother,' Itachi replied with a fond smile, Sasuke immediately distrusting it as he glared at the corners of Itachi's lips where they curled up. 'So tell me more about this new friend of yours.' And there was it. The interrogation that would seem like a nice conversation, but in truth was just his brother being a conniving bastard.

Clicking away the page again Sasuke got ready for this "interview", sitting back in his chair and taking on a relaxing posture. 'He reviewed one of my stories and actually gave some advice and stuff. After that we just got to talking and we realised we had some things in common. He's also easy to talk to, so that helps.' Maybe he shouldn't have said that last bit. It was something Itachi would pay attention to.

'Well, it is pretty amazing that he managed you to like him, considering you have so many friends and all. You were always such a people person.' Sarcasm was practically dripping of Itachi's words and Sasuke settled with another glare. Though he couldn't deny it. Sasuke definitely wasn't easy to befriend, because he didn't like people at all. He was just an asshole most of the time. 'Does he also write?' Smart question to settle into the conversation. Sasuke saw through every strategy Itachi had, but could never avoid them. Seeing them didn't help him at all.

Shaking his head Sasuke replied with a no, his mind thinking that should be enough, but automatically his mouth started blabbering away. 'He only reads. He does RP, but never thought he was good enough to write. I can't tell him otherwise since I've never read anything written by him. He has the imagination for it though.'

'I also saw he reads your M-rated oneshots and he seems to like those a lot.' Itachi shot him a knowing look, smirk lightly forming on his lips as he stared Sasuke down. He was actually holding his breath. Why the fuck did Itachi always know everything? Sasuke often wondered if he was an open book or something, but there was no one else who could read him like his brother could and it irritated him to no end, because Itachi gladly abused this. 'What other things do you two talk about?'

This was going to be the death of… someone! Sasuke was seriously getting pissed off now, knowing exactly what Itachi was implying here. Damn it, it wasn't weird what they were talking about. Like ninety percent of the internet was filled with porn, so was it really that strange that two guys reaching their twenties were talking about sex? Yeah, okay, Sasuke realised it might not be the smartest thing to do and that it could overcomplicate things, but it just happened. Blame the freaking hormones! 'Pairings we like,' Sasuke answered with a strained voice, glare now impossible to wipe of his face. 'You said dinner was almost ready, so shall we go downstairs now?' The question sounded more like a demand, telling Itachi he was not continuing this conversation and to put action into his words he actually stood up and walked to the door.

But leaving your brother alone at your computer was not such a good idea. Especially when it was a nosy brother like Itachi who loved teasing you to no end. Rookie mistake really, but the damage was already done.

'Hey,' Itachi spoke from his sitting position still by the computer, hand on the mouse as he moved it from the internet screen to Sasuke's Skype screen, where a certain conversation was still opened. Sasuke made sure not to freak out and stay in the position he was, because if he alarmed his brother now, he would try harder to read what they had been talking about. Without reading glasses it was tough, but Itachi would do it if he had to. 'This is him, right?' he asked then.

Sasuke moved from one foot to another, casually leaning to the side a little. Staring his brother down he hoped he had some kind of telepathic powers that could make Itachi stop looking. 'Yeah…'

Moving a little closer to the screen Itachi tried to see better and Sasuke's heart started racing more and more. This was not good… 'I can't be sure, but I think he has a really nice smile.' He glanced around to look at his little brother, seeing how his gaze was now focused on the screen behind him, barely able to see the outline of the picture with this distance. But he had remembered it all too well.

Turning around again it seemed Sasuke would leave without an answer, but as he was almost out the door he left with two words barely heard.

'He does.'

...

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think!

Dead face is a condition I actually have or at least it's what I call it. Seriously very convenient. I can write anything really pornographic and if you won't actually be reading along as I write it, you would not know. I thought it was fitting for Sasuke to have it as well ^^

The plan is now to have a few more chapters with Naruto and Sasuke simply chatting. I think secrets are more revealed when typing, then when actually talking. So we'll have Sasuke reveal some things. Do some actual sexting. And then it's time they finally video chat! I have no idea how long this story is going to be, but we'll find out along the way ^^

Love, Dana


	8. Chapter 8

Not very often did Naruto close the door softly, usually kicking it closed behind him and it slamming back into the lock. This time he was just too exhausted to even continue walking as he entered his apartment, so he closed it with a slight push against the door and then stayed leaning there, contemplating life or something. It wasn't even that late, only about nine in the evening. But his day had been long.

First he had a class where the professor showed up late for, then he had a meeting with the group to finish their final product for another class, which they had to present later that day. Lots of hurrying while the girls argued again and then went nuts about how it didn't look appealing. As if they had time to make it look amazing! Eventually they got it done right before class started. Though professor then scolded them for not using a USB stick, but using their email. It was forbidden or something, but they had just forgotten theirs. Naruto was sure it had cost them a point and now he didn't get the high grade he was hoping for! Also because someone in their group had screwed up on their part of the assignment and they had all been too stupid to check.

And to make things even worse, work afterwards had been hell. Normally Naruto loved working at his favourite ramen place, but his boss wasn't around this time and his daughter was in charge. Never had Naruto expected her to be such a tyrant when she had the control. Scary… It was also busier than usual for whatever reason and customers had started to complain about the weirdest things. He had made the wrong type of noodles. No… There were two types of noodles and it wasn't difficult to pick one. Naruto had made the one the lady wanted and then afterwards she decided she wanted the other. Now he had to make another portion, coming out of his pay and then had the daughter yell at him for screwing up. He had not gotten it wrong!

So Naruto was happy to be home. There was only one thing that really saddened him at this point and that was that it was this late. Normally there would be some time in between to talk to Sasuke, but he just hadn't had the time for it. He hated it, because he wanted to talk to Sasuke, laugh with him and discus some new story one of them had read. Now he wouldn't have anything to do for the last few hours before going to bed. Not that he was going to stay awake much longer…

With a groan Naruto pushed himself off the door and walked through the kitchen area, dropping all his stuff somewhere on the floor. He would get it tomorrow, maybe. Sliding his hand through his hair, he noticed he really needed to wash it, but showering now felt like a chore. He could do that tomorrow morning. Just like eating, because there was nothing in the fridge. When was the last time he had done groceries? Oh right, when Sasuke had spoken about how he should eat healthier… And now he was blankly staring at the fridge, face freezing off with a permanent goofy smile on his lips. Okay, let's close the fridge door and do something else.

Dragging himself towards his computer he turned it on and then with a sigh sat down in his nice and comfy desk chair, turning around and around until the computer was completely done with starting up and opening all the programs he needed.

It surprised Naruto a little that the first thing he heard was the Skype message sound, because he wasn't expecting anyone to talk to him at this point. It better not be that weird girl he had met during a class. She seemed nice at first, but damn she was clingy and couldn't take a hint…

Opening the Skype screen he was rather surprised who it actually was, but with a smile he clicked Sasuke's name and read the first message send and then the second and third… And so on.

_Sasuke: Where the hell are you?_

_Sasuke: You should be here right now you know? _

_Sasuke: Of course you don't, because you're not here!_

_Sasuke: Wait, didn't you need to work or something? Damn, that's annoying. Now I gotta be drunk all on my own. Yes, I drank too much, but I have good reasons. I went to the store, bought something that seemed nice and then added another bottle of something. Then at home I started drinking and that was like three hours ago, so you understand where I'm at right now. _

_Sasuke: When are you coming home? It's been two hours since I sent that message and now both bottles are empty and I feel lonely. I need to talk to someone and you know it's a big deal, because I dislike people. You should feel special that I want to talk to you right now. _

_Sasuke: Naruto, this is important! Come home! Screw your job and the money you get from it! You don't need it. Your new job will be talking to me all day long. _

And then the last message…

_Sasuke: Finally you're here. Sit down and talk to me, now._

Okay, of course Naruto felt very flattered that Sasuke had messaged him when he was drunk. That is one of the biggest compliments one could receive. Even when their brain was at such a point where it couldn't really think anymore, it thought of you. Tried to get in contact with you and admitted things it normally wouldn't. These were one of the kindest things Sasuke had ever said to him. And it made Naruto's heart race a little, reading all the messages again. Something was off though. Sasuke had felt the need to drink for some reason. It wasn't even Friday yet, so Sasuke must have school tomorrow. Even if it was flattering, Naruto worried about Sasuke.

_Naruto: Hey, are you doing alright over there?_

It took quite some time before Sasuke send his reply. He must be really drunk then. Not that strange after finishing off two bottles all on your own.

_Sasuke: Sorry, just fell down from my chair for a bit and the floor was comfortable. But hey, I'm doing great. Parents are great, family is great. Everything is perfect over here. _

What the hell was that supposed to mean? Something was seriously off. But now that Sasuke was drunk and talking to him quite freely, so perhaps Naruto could benefit from this. Ask questions and see if he could get more personal and honest answers. This could end quite well for him. Naruto has wanted to know these things about Sasuke for so long already. He had already blabbed about him being an orphan and how he was raised by a weird uncle. Still he had turned out quite alright. It was difficult to tell, but Sasuke had been very supportive and asked the right questions. Naruto wasn't sure if he was just being polite and forcing his niceness, but Naruto appreciated it nonetheless.

_Naruto: Are you sure you're alright? I mean you usually don't drink on a Wednesday or are awake at this time. Aren't you tired?_

_Sasuke: What? You want me to go or something?_

And of course he was met with a passive aggressive reply. That was not what Naruto had meant at all, but this was just Sasuke's way of avoiding the real question being asked. He was quite excellent at that anyway. Naruto had found that out long ago. They were talking for a few months now, so Naruto did figure out Sasuke's weird quirks and knew how to respond to them now. It was just the personal barrier he hadn't passed yet. Just like the video chatting barrier. But they were going to that and it was happening soon!

_Naruto: No, I am glad you're here. Just looking out for your health here. Sleep is important and you love it. You've told me before. And drinking on a Wednesday doesn't seem very healthy either. Don't you have school tomorrow?_

_Sasuke: I'm not going to school. _

What the hell was happening here! At first Sasuke seemed very free talking about things and now suddenly these short replies! Why was this guy so difficult to deal with? And why did Naruto care so much about him regardless of his temper?

_Naruto: Well, if you're not going to school, then I guess it doesn't matter it's this late and that you're drinking. _

_Sasuke: Exactly. _

_Naruto: So what have you been up to today?_

_Sasuke: Oh, you know, the usual. Went to class, got back, saw my family sitting in the living room with these sad looks on their faces and then I just went to the store and got drunk. _

This had to been an opening, right? It at least peeked Naruto's curiosity. His family had been sitting in the living room, clearly having some kind of conversation with not that great of an ending. Had Sasuke done something wrong and had they been talking about that? Maybe Sasuke was a bad boy and did more wrong things than Naruto knew right now! Of course when you start thinking that, your mind starts coming up with the weirdest things. Like being addicted to heroin! No, that would be weird… Though he did talk about being in the hospital a while back. Maybe he had taken too much! Okay, perhaps asking was a better strategy.

_Naruto: So what had your family been talking about?_

This was a safe question, right? And didn't give Sasuke much room to come up with something sarcastic. He could just flat out refuse to respond to that question of course. It stayed quiet for a while after that though and Naruto wondered if Sasuke had just fallen asleep on him. Wouldn't be strange with how drunk he was and keeping the time in mind as well. It was almost four for him now. But then the little writing thing popped up and anxiously Naruto waited on the reply.

_Sasuke: I told you about the rush to the hospital, right? _

_Naruto: Well, you only said you'd been there, but not what the reason was…_

_Sasuke: Oh well, it was because my brother woke up without being able to see, so we rushed to the hospital and they checked it all out. His vision came back again after a few hours, but he still needed a check-up._

That was quite the shocker and Naruto wasn't sure how to reply to that. Blind for a few hours? That most have been so scary. But what had that to do with why Sasuke was drunk now? That had been more than a month back. Naruto could feel his heart clench in his chest and his eyes had slightly widened. Somewhere in his brain he must come up with some kind of explanation. Thankfully Sasuke continued on his own.

_Sasuke: It's actually a condition that runs in the family. Some of us suffer from it and at some point in life lose their eyesight. Itachi was a little early though, so that was quite shocking. The doctor was able to help him out, but it will only be a few years before he'll be fully blind. That was at least the news we got today. We had expected it already, but it was still a wakeup call. _

_Sasuke: It's just that now that Itachi has the active gene, there is a big chance I have it too. So I need to take a test on Friday and therefore I wanted to get drunk today._

Right now Naruto was just staring at the screen, the blow of this information really hitting him hard. How was he supposed to answer to that? This was even worse. There was a chance Sasuke could go blind in the future, because he had some kind of gene. Naruto had never had to deal with anything like this before. He had never even met someone who was blind! But he needed to be supportive now and show that he would be there for Sasuke. He was a good friend and he cared for Sasuke.

_Naruto: I'm sure you'll be fine. Just wait until you get the results back and after that you can think of what's next. _

_Sasuke: I'm scared, Naruto_

Heart racing in his chest Naruto tried to come up with something to say. Admitting he was afraid was big, but Naruto could understand it. This was a very scary situation and he wasn't even sure how he would handle it.

_Naruto: I'm here, Sasuke. _

_..._

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think!

Does this ending feel a little OOC? I'm not sure... Ah well, thought it was fitting and sweet. Next chapter sexting ^^


End file.
